


Pretend

by lawless



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Dark, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How we lie to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LiveJournal's Saiyuki drabble community 100_roadtrips' challenge #226, let's pretend. Not beta-reviewed.

Goku pretends that all he needs is enough food to satisfy a hunger five hundred years in the making. He has other hungers that he doesn’t acknowledge.

Hakkai pretends to be delighted to take care of everything for us. It’s a form of fucking self-sacrifice, but it makes my life easier, so I don’t say anything about it.

Gojyo pretends that all he cares about is chasing skirt. It’s all an act. He’s barely touched a woman since we started out.

And I pretend that I don’t care that I’m dragging the three of them with me to their graves.


End file.
